


Going for a Run

by Juh2002



Series: Unexpected Situations [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gay, Kinda just put my two fave ships with tsukki in one ship lmao, M/M, Making Out, Polyamory, So this is a new series that I'll be starting, but i hope you all like it, it depends, there might be more, there might not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juh2002/pseuds/Juh2002
Summary: When Hinata decided to go for a run, he did not expect to find his teammate and fellow Middle Blocker Tsukishima Kei making out with Nekoma's Capitain. And he certainly did not expected to be invited to join them.





	Going for a Run

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was beta-ed by hatakaashi so shout out to her for being such a lovely person. And you guys should read her fanfictions since she's an amazing writer. My favorite fanfiction of all time is Welcome to Fukurodani Academy so yeah...  
> And yes this is a pretty rarepair but hey, let me spread it to the world!

 

 

 

Nationals was truly amazing, Hinata thought. Karasuno had two games that day and while they won both of them, it was a close call in both cases. After all that emotion, you would expect everyone to be exhausted. And most of the team was, with the exception of one Hinata Shouyou.

Hinata could feel his body aching but the rush of adrenaline wouldn't allow him to rest, so after a lot of begging, Daichi let him go for a run around Tokyo, with the promise to not go very far and to call if he got lost.

 

With his Captain's permission, Hinata then put on a shirt he bought and other shorts to not dirty his sweaty Karasuno uniform further and left the hotel they were saying at. He jogged in an unusually steady rhythm while humming a song Tsukishima had showed him during the Shiratorizawa training camp. Now that he thought about it, Tsukishima was strangely nice to him during that training camp and even let him call him Tsukki. Not that he was complaining. Nice Tsukki was the best Tsukki.

 

The sound of hushed whispers and weird noises interrupted his thoughts. Curious, Hinata decided to follow the sound that lead him to an alley. Hinata expected to find lots of things in alleys in Tokyo. Gangsters, stray cats, trash, thieves... But he did not expect to find his teammate Tsukishima Kei making out with Nekoma's Captain.

 

"What the fuck..." Hinata wasn't one to swear but he was too shocked to care right now. 

The two taller boys stopped trying to eat each others faces and looked at Hinata, eyes going wide. 

"H-Hinata, what the hell are you doing here?" Tsukishima said, ears starting to go red. Ok, Tsukishima "I'm too cool for you" Kei not only didn't call him names but was also blushing and stuttering. The world, as Hinata knew it, was ending.

 

"Well now that's awkward..." Kuroo said while scratching the back of his head. "So Shrimpy, can you... Not talk about this to anyone?" The raven-haired boy asked.

 

"I-I mean, W-What?" Hinata said, but honestly, who could  blame him? Two very attractive guys were making out in front of him, which was a little bit too much for his poor bissexual heart to handle. 

 

"Can you pretend you didn't just see me and Kuroo making out?" Tsukishima said, regaining his usual cool behavior. Hinata nodded slightly and blushed. Tsukishima's lips were red and swollen due to kissing and his face was still slightly flushed too. He looked amazing. And he wasn't the only one. Kuroo's lips were just as swollen and his hair was even more messy than usual and why did they have to be so hot?

 

Too bad for Hinata that those two very attractive boys were also very smart and perceptive, and didn't take long to guess why the ginger was staring.

 

"Hey Hinata..." Tsukishima said smirking and Hinata felt himself going cold. He was so dead. He closed his eyes and expected the worst. So when he felt gentle hands on his waist, his eyes shot open in surprise. Tsukishima had his hands on his waist and looked down at him with a smirk that should be illegal. "Since you were so clearly enjoying the view, why don't you join us?" The blond said, his voice raspy and eyes glinting with what seemed to be a mix of lust and mischief. Well fuck, Hinata might as well be dreaming right now.

"I-Ugh... But is it really ok? I mean, f-for me to intrude?" Hinata felt his face growing hot and most likely going red, but what could he do?

"Well I think..." Kuroo said going behind Hinata himself and tilting the smaller boy's head backwards, making big amber eyes meet gold cat-like ones "That's more than ok. Especially when the one who's intruding is so cute." And with that, Hinata felt his lips being pressed by Kuroo's. The kiss was messy and the position wasn't exactly comfortable due to the height difference but Hinata felt in heaven.

 

The two boys pulled apart and Kuroo looked at him with worry. "Was that ok? I mean if you don't want-" This time, Hinata was the one who made the first move, turning around and pulling Kuroo by his shirt to be able to reach his mouth. God knows where Hinata found the courage to do that, but he absolutely didn't regret it. Kuroo deepened the kiss by pushing him up against a wall and Hinata pulled him by his hair that was surprisingly soft. When the two boys pulled apart again, they noticed Tsukishima looking at them with a smirk.

 

"Well now that was a nice view, but if you don't mind, I would like a turn with Hinata." The tall blond said while approaching the other two.

 

"Be my guest." Kuroo said with a smirk of his own, giving Tsukishima some space.

 

"Wait. Let me make this a bit more comfortable..." Hinata said. His neck would hurt if he had to tilt his head so much. The ginger looked at a big metal box attached to the wall. He then sat on it, gaining a few inches. He then noticed two pairs of eyes looking at him curiously. "What? You two are too tall and I don't want to tilt my head and stand on my tiptoes all the time." He said, pouting.

 

"You are the one who is too small. But yeah, that's better." Tsukishima said, coming closer to Hinata. Now that the height difference was smaller, Tsukishima only had to bend down a little bit to meet Hinata's lips with his own.

 

Tsukishima started slowly, moving his lips gently against the shorter boy, almost as if he was scared to break him and it was really nice. Hinata felt like he was floating. But then he felt a tongue pushing his lips lightly, asking for permission. And permission he gave. Parting his lips slightly, Hinata allowed Tsukishima's tongue to explore his mouth and, in return, Tsukishima allowed his to do the same. He felt hands on his waist and put his own on Tsukishima’s neck, deepening the kiss even more. They pulled apart to breathe and stared at each other, faces flushed and lips swollen and parted. 

 

"Fuck... That was hot." Kuroo said while running his hands through his hair. "Now that we all kissed each other, we should-" He was interrupted by a phone ringing. Hinata's phone.

 

"Uh... It's Daichi. He must be worried..." Hinata said and, before he could pick up, Kuroo snatched his phone and started talking with speaker on.

"Oh Dadchi, how nice of you to worry about your baby crow!" Kuroo said in a teasing tone, making Hinata giggle and Tsukishima roll his eyes.

 

"Kuroo? Why do you have Hinata's phone and where is he?" Daichi asked.

 

"Must you always assume the worst of me?" Kuroo said with fake hurt.

 

"Yes, because you are the worst" Daichi answered bluntly, earning a snicker from both Tsukishima and Hinata.

 

"Wow ok, I'll have you know that I was giving Tsukki... Blocking tips when Hinata saw us. Then I, as the good person that I am, decided to share some tips with Shorty too."

 

"Well then, if you are such a good person, let my two underclassmen go back to our hotel?" Daichi seemed less worried but his patience was running out and Kuroo knew when to quit.

 

"Sure thing, Dadchi. I'll even accompany them just to make sure your baby crows arrive safe and sound. See ya!" And with that, Kuroo turned off the phone and looked at Hinata and Tsukishima. 

"So... Let's go?" When the two younger boys nodded, the three of them made their way to the hotel in silence, an unusual thing since Hinata was there, but understandable due to the circumstances.

 

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the front of the hotel, with Daichi already at the door, along with Sugawara and Ukai.

 

"Well we couldn't enjoy ourselves so much now could we?" Kuroo said while turning to the other two, making Tsukishima roll his eyes and Hinata blush. "I guess we need to save some of the fun for next time then." And with that, the Captain of Nekoma left smirking, leaving a blushing Hinata and an exasperated Tsukishima.

 

"Hey, you two! Get inside! It's late and you need to take a bath." Sugawara said while pushing the two boys inside, followed by Daichi and Ukai. 

 

But in the end neither of them noticed the look Tsukishima and Hinata exchanged, both thinking about what Kuroo had said.

 

Next time huh? Well, Hinata guessed that he surely wouldn't mind a next time. And with that thought, both boys exchange knowing smirks. There will definitely be a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you guys liked it! It's kinda small but it's a start.  
> It's been a while since I wrote anything so it feels good to back at it.  
> I'm not sure if I'll post more to this series but I really enjoyed writing this.  
> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
